A Wayne's Thanks Giving
by Delta's A Fan
Summary: sumary at the end R&R, please.


Artemis ran straight in to the main room yelling. "Guess what I just got invited to do?"

"Join the Olympic archers!" Wally's eyes went wide in anticipation.

"Wait, what? Like that would happen, you can't recruit a hero." Robin laughed.

"No I got invited to have thanksgiving with Bruce Wayne at the manor and I get to take my mom and a friend!" Artemis nearly shrieked.

"That is amazing Artemis. Who you think'n' of taking, you don't have to take me." Wally reassured Artemis.

"Wow! That's a real honor Artemis." Robin put on a smile and tried not to laugh.

"Thanks Robin and Wally I was going to take Megan anyway." Artemis looked at Megan who had been listening to them.

"Oh, Artemis you don't have to." Megan was just thinking about what Conner would do for supper.

"Oh, Megan I want to." Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll make supper, Megan just go." Zatanna was happy for Megan.

"O.K. I guess it won't hurt will it?" Megan looked a little relived.

"Come on we should get ready Megan." Artemis pulled Megan to their rooms.

The two girls walked out of their rooms and Wally's jaw hit the floor. Artemis had a green shirt, skirt and the only thing missing was a necklace. Megan was in a purple dress that flowed down to her ankles their heels where the same with the exception of color. Megan didn't have a necklace either.

"The only thing missing is a necklace." Wally said in awe as he felt Robin slide something in to his pocket it was a Jasper necklace with a gold chain. Wally looked at Robin and he nodded towards Aremis.

Wally slowly walked up to Artemis and put the necklace on her, as she looked down at it her mouth dropped.

"Wally you got this for me?" Her eyes twinkled.

Wally looked back at Robin. Robin shrugged.

"Uh, Rob got it for me. I'll have to remember to repay him for it." Wally looked at Robin thankfully.

Robin walked up to Megan and pulled out a beautiful purple gem lined in silver on a gold necklace. "Conner got me to get you one." He put it around her neck.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Megan gave Robin a hug.

"Please let me go I have to go have supper with Bats or Agent A will kill me." Robin pleaded to Megan.

She let him go and he ran for it.

"O.K. guys on your best behaviour." Bruce looked over all his Birds and Bats carefully.

"YES SIR!" They all say at the exact same time making Bruce chuckle.

"Megan how do I look?" Artemis wanted to make a good impression on Bruce because he said he would give her mother a job if he liked them.

"Nervous." Megan answered.

"Artemis just knock he will like us for who we are, not who we pretend to be." Artemis' mom set a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

Artemis lifted her hand to knock on the door as it flow open and two boys screaming at each other scrambled out. One of the two had a ripped math text in his hand and was swinging it around taunting the other boy, Artemis looked at the one he was taunting and saw it was Dick Grayson. Dick's eyes where narrowed in anger and looked like he would jump over her head and strangle the other boy in a second.

"You will regret ripping that book." Dick's words where harsh and angry.

"Will I?" The other boy joked.

"OH, you will wish you were never born." Dick snarled at him.

"That was one of the worst moves you've ever made Jay." Barbra walked out of the house with a big smirk.

"I don't believe anyone would rip Dick's math book." Artemis looked at Barbra and they chuckled.

Then Dick literally flies at Jason with a shriek and they hit the ground with a large thud. Dick's eye looked red instead of blue as he ripped the math book out of Jason's grip with brute strength.

"There's another one. You can be thankful he didn't kill you." Damien laughed.

"Shut it." Jason mumbled walking back in the house with Babs on his heels. Dick bolted inside then stopped and looked back outside.

"Don't be scarred we don't bite." Dick was half sarcastic, since he and Colin had bitten multiple people for self-defence.

They cautiously walked in to be greeted by Alfred who took their jackets and hung them up. Bruce walked up to them.

"Sorry about the boys they don't get along some times." He chuckled as Colin and Tim ran by yelling the bat knows what.

"That's O.K. I'm use to boys that don't get along a lot of the time." Artemis laughed.

"I'm also." Megan smiled.

"Boys will be boys." Artemis' mother chuckled.

The table was huge it looked to go on and on and on. At one end there where 12 plates set out for each of them. Dick ran up to Megan and Artemis.

"You'll have to be fast to get your food. The others don't wait for any one." Dick ran to his spot at the table quickly. He patted the seat next to gesturing for Artemis and Megan to sit next to him and Artemis' mother to sit next to where Bruce would be sitting. They sat next to him just as the other boys burst into the room looking for Dick who had vanished like Robin. Megan had a mind link set up with Artemis when they burst into the room.

'Where did Dick go?' Megan looked at Artemis through the corner of her eye.

'He vanished that's all I know, man he's like a Bat.' Artemis just realised that they all seemed to be a little stronger and more outgoing then they were at school.

"Damian! Don't go all assassin on that turkey leg." Dick scolded Damian who intern just glared at him and ripped it to shreds. The boys laughed and the girls and Bruce shook their heads.

"Hey! Ace you can't have that bone it could kill you." Tim grabbed the bone and pulled.

"Let him die. Cats are better." Damien looked across the table at Tim who growled at him.

"Will you two stop your bickering?" Colin barged in.

The three of them bickered and bickered until one of them got hit in the head with mashed potatoes.

"Who through that?" Colin wiped the potato off his face.

Jason and Dick pointed at each other before bolting for the stairs. Colin and Damien where up and to the stairs before Dick could close a closet door in the hall.

"Come on out you coward." Colin shrieked.

"Wait! The Trap door!" Damien looked right at Colin.

"Oh, come on then!" Colin sneered running back down the stairs and into a different room.

"Right be hide you!" Damien ran after him.

Bruce chuckled, Artemis gapped, Megan smiled, Artemis' mother shook her head, and Tim well he didn't know what to do, so he graded some turkey and throw it at Cassandra. She looked at him narrowed her eyes and lunged across the table at him, he ran for the door that Damien and Colin had run throw with Cassandra hot on his heels.

"So uh Artemis why don't you and Megan come and help me find the boys?" Barbra suggested. Artemis looked at Megan.

"Sure." Megan answered. Artemis smiled as they got up from the table and walked from the room.

"O.K. Now if you see anything different tell me it means one of the boys has been here." Barbara smiled then added. "Like that." She pointed to a red gooey spot on a door.

"What is that?" Megan's eyes widened.

"That would be jelly from a jelly donut. Jason doesn't like the jelly, so they went to the kitchen got food and ran. They could be in the vents, closets, rooms or hidden passages or a hidden room." Barbra gave them a quick briefing on how Dick and Jason hid most of the time.

"WOW! Those two are rather tricky aren't they?" Artemis was amused and surprised by this Thanks Giving.

"Well there is one other place that Dick might be, but he can't drive so Jason would have had to drive and it would have taken an hour to get there." Barbra was great at knowing were these two could have gone maybe she's a detective. (Sorry had to do it)

Dick's POV

"Dude she fell for it!" I crawled through the vent to where Jason had set up a little hide out.

"You kidin'?" Jason looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes, Jay she followed me here." I layer on the sarcasm. He stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same then we both laughed.

"You think we should get Colin and Damien out of the way before taking down the girls?" Jason stopped laughing.

"I think that would be a good idea." I sneered.

"Let us find them. Vents or no vents?" Jason smiled evilly.

"Make it hard, no vents." I smirked at him as we leap from the nearest vent to the floor.

Colin POV

"Where are they?" Damien started to freak out.

"How should I know?" I shrieked back at him.

"What was that?" Damien looked around.

"It might be…"

BLACKOUT

Barbra's POV

"Did you hear that?" Artemis asked.

"Ya!" I answered.

"Me too." Megan looked around.

"Next lesson keep up and watch your back!" I yelled as I ran to where the noise came from.

"Are you kidding?" Artemis ran after me with Megan not far behind.

"I'm not kidding!" I yelled back.

Then paused and stared at the sense before me.

Dick's POV

"Hell. That was fun!" Jason yelled as we ran down the hall toward the game room.

"Yes it was!" I kicked the door and it flow open.

"We should do that more than once a year!" He chuckled as he flopped down on a bean bag chair.

"Then we would get in trouble, well more than we do any way." I argued as I graded the X-Box controllers and sat beside him handing him a controller.

"Minecraft?" Jason suggested.

"Didn't mind if I do!" I called as we started to play on survival.

Barbra's POV

"What happened here?" Megan asked worriedly.

"The boys, that's all." I laughed at Damien and Colin who were tied to a chair and gaged not to menschen had name tags saying how had tied the two up.

"Who are The Talon and Red Hooded?" Artemis read the name tags.

"That's what I would like to know, too?" Megan walked up beside me.

"Dick and Jason that would be there X-Box user names." I could not stop laughing. They were good I had to admit that. "That clue means they are in the game room playing on the X-Box." I started to untie the boys.

"Thanks… But we could have gotten out ourselves." Colin tried to not show a sign that they really needed the help.

"Whatever." I said gesturing for the girls to follow me. They were right on my heels as we reached the gaming room. I was worried I did not hear the boys laughing or yelling at each other, but there was a noise.

"What's that noise? Megan whispered to me.

"I can't be sure, but I think one of the boys is tied up in there." I whispered back and slowly opened the door. I sighed at what I saw. It was Tim hanging from the door by his hoody.

"O.K. that is not what I suspected at all." Artemis smiled then laughed heartily.

"Just get me down, please." Tim begged. I thought for a while then grabbed my phone out of my pocket and held it up to take a couple of pictures of him before we let him down. "Don't do that!" Tim yelled at as Megan and Artemis joined in with taking pictures.

"Why not?" Voice sneered from behind us.

Jason's POV

This is stupid, but it's working.

"Why not?" Dick sneered at Tim. You could see Tim gulp in fear, because he didn't know which one of us it was. The girls turned around looking scared.

"Good evening ladies." Dick flipped on the floor and licked his teeth. Artemis and Megan's eyes went wide in horror.

"What do you want vampire boy?" Barbra looked right at Dick who dropped his smirk and frowned at her.

"Oh, nothing…" He slid his feet across the floor to get closer to the girls.

Dick's POV

This is so good Artemis and Megan are scared of me, cool.

"Oh, really?" Barbra smirked.

"Truthfully." I slid a step closer.

"I don't believe vampires." She answered simply as she walked over to Tim and unhooked him from the door. "Did you do this?" She looked up to where I knew Jay was sitting in the rafters.

"Why would I? I was up here with Dick!" Jason shouted at her.

"Because you two are nutts!" She yelled back.

"We are not." I said sternly, but ending up sounding like an Irish man.

"With that voice you are." She laughed and I stuck my tough out at her.

No One's POV

"Oh… well I guess we'll eat all the pie ourselves if you kids don't get back to the dining room." Bruce's voice rang through the house speakers. The bats disappeared in an instant.

"That will always bring them back to the table." Bruce chuckled as they all ran into the dining room with Megan and Artemis right behind them.

Hope you all liked this! I worked forever on it, you know if you follow any of my stories or myself I don't make longer stories so, ya. I worked on this since the Canadian Thanks Giving in October. R&R!


End file.
